Things Better Left Buried
by Mrs.Jackson2015
Summary: Some things are better left buried. What will happen if someone from Daniel's past decides to pay him a visit. Slightly AU and there will be an OC. Sci-Fi/Angst/Comfort/Hurt/Romance
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own StarGate or it's characters I'm just borrowing them.**

**Author's Note: Clair de Lune is an OC**

Daniel was surprised when he returned to his apartment to find his door ajar. He had returned home to get a book that he believed would help with some translations he was working on. Daniel was certain he had locked the door. Cautiously Daniel opened the door the rest of the way and entered the apartment. Perhaps he should have took Jack up on his offer to come with him, but Daniel didn't think that it would be necessary.

The archaeologist took a look around. Slowly Daniel pulled out the gun he was glad he had decided to take with him. He hadn't a clue as to who or what could be lurking in his apartment. He made his way through the living room and kitchen area and into the bedroom. So far he hadn't run into anything or anyone but he remained alert. As he entered the bedroom he could hear noises coming from the bathroom.

Daniel carefully opened the door. The sight before him made his blood run cold and send shivers down his spine. An all too familiar figure was curled up fetal potion in his shower. A pair of cornflower blue eyes looked up at him.

"Daniel I killed him." the raven haired woman spoke. Rivulets of blood were rinsing off her body as she shivered.

"Clair how about we get you cleaned up and get you out of here?" Daniel asked.

"I didn't mean to do it, it's just I couldn't breathe." Clair sobbed.

"It's okay you can breathe now." the scientist shushed. Daniel took his shirt off and his shoes and socks and joined Clair in the shower. He set to the task of washing her hair.

"Father told me that I had to be punished. I just couldn't take it anymore." Clair cried.

"It's okay we'll talk about that later." Daniel assured.

Clair turned herself so she was facing Daniel. "Why didn't you take me with you?" she questioned. Her eyes were filled with sorrow.

"I couldn't because I couldn't stay and you couldn't leave." Daniel explained. He could only imagine the horror that Clair had endure in his absents, but that was all in the past buried long ago or so he had thought.

"I know, I know that you had your life to put back together." Clair stated.

"Clair whatever happened I'm sorry really I am." Daniel offered.

"It wasn't your fault." Clair assured.

"Let's get you out and dried." Daniel suggested. His pants were soaked all the way through now.

Daniel helped Clair up and out of the shower. He shut off the water and handed her a towel.

"Daniel your pants are soaked you really should get out of them" Clair pointed out.

"I was, um planing on it." he blushed.

Clair finished securing the towel around herself and stood before Daniel. Looking up at him with doe eyes she took his face in her hands. She leaned up and captured his lips in a kiss. "I can help with that." she suggested.

Daniel disengaged himself from her. "No, I don't think so." he stammered.

"Daniel please I need this, I need you. You were the only thing that was ever real to me, my anchor." Clair pleaded.

Inwardly Daniel cursed himself. He pulled Clair to him and crushed her lips with his. She clung to him like a life preserver. Without breaking the kiss Daniel scooped up Clair and carried her bridal style into the bedroom. Breaking the kiss Daniel gently sat Clair on the bed and stood before her.

"After this you will tell me what's going on do you understand." Daniel commanded. He sat down next to Clair on the bed. She nodded in answer. Daniel knew this was probably going to be something that he would possibly regret, but the other part of him was definitely looking forward to it.

Clair threw her leg over Daniel and sat down on his lap. She shifted forward a bit to feel his member start to grow as her own heat warmed him. She grinned as she leaned in to capture his lips. She massaged his lips with hers, a low moan falling between their lips. Daniel's hands snaked up her legs, squeezing at even intervals until they reached her hips. Clair bit his bottom lip and pulled, releasing it a few inches from his face. "Let's get you out of those wet pant's. Okay." With one hand Clair undid the knot securing her towel and let it fall from her body. Her voluptuous breasts, now free from bondage, sat perfectly on her chest. The cold air made her nipples rock hard, the pink buds jutting out from her perfectly shaped bosom.

Daniel smiled wide at his lovers invitation, the proof of his arousal creating a noticeable bulge in his pants. His throbbing member was caught between their heated bodies, in desperate need of attention. Swiftly he captured her lips, swallowing her surprised shriek. His hands cupped her ass, squeezing the tight butt muscles to hear her moan again. Licking and nibble her full lips, he coaxed open her mouth with his eager tongue. Their wet muscles danced about her cavern, trading breath and spit as they vigorously kissed.

Clair felt her heat rise, pooling in her center where she most desired her lovers touch. She could tell by the way he kissed, by the way his member grew bigger each second they stayed connected like this, how much he wanted her. Wanted to touch and taste her in all the spots he knew would leave her begging for more. Her hands moved south, short cut nails scratching along the expanse of his chest, stopping at the pant line. Slowly, she shifted back to create space to run her hands up and down the bulge in his pants. Another gleeful smile stretched her face as they continued making out in growing heat. "Mmmm, what do we have here?" Clair teased as she stroked him through this pants.

A muffled groan was fed into Clair's mouth as she rubbed him harder. She jerked him off a few more times, gleefully eating the moans he fed to her. Even through the cloth, she could feel his cock pulsate in her hand, droplets of precum already starting to seep out. Releasing his lips and cock, she slide out of his lap and knelt down before him. They worked to unfasten his pants and pulled them down to his ankles. Clair felt a new wave of wetness start trickling down her leg when Daniel's erect cock presented itself.

Without hesitation, Clair took Daniel's cock in her hands and started stroking it like she was moments ago. She watched his hooded eyes contort and tighten as she jerked him off, holding tighter and moving faster every few strokes. She teased him with peppered kisses around the shaft, licking the spongy flesh top to bottom. She licked the precum from his tip, feeling his body begin to shake beneath her. She could see in his face how crazy she was making him. He loved when she played with him like this, cause he always got her back for it later. Clair pressed the head to her lips, kissing and nibbling his tip, before slipping all 9" of him slowly into her mouth.

The heat of her mouth, her wet saliva coating his member, and the way her tongue swirled around his cock between sucks made Daniel moan uncontrollably. Clair bobbed her head up and down his shaft in short shallow strokes first, then long hard strokes, occasionally deepthroating him. She teased his head, suckling and swiveling her tongue around the sensitive area. Daniel grabbed a handful of raven hair and pulled as she sucked away at his cock, his moans getting louder and more frequent. She took him in all the way, his head now touching the back of her throat, and started to gargle his cock. Her reward was another sharp tug on her hair followed by a powerful moan from her lover. She bobbed her head a few times, then pushed down further to repeat this action, her hands keeping Daniel's legs from kicking her.

"Ah yes, Clair!" Daniel exclaimed, clutching onto more of her hair. "That feels amazing!" A raging ball of fire that had been building in his abdomen was starting to move downward. A powerful release was moments away from bursting out of him. Just as he was on the brink of orgasm, Clair stopped sucking him off. His grunt of complaint turned to a sharp low moan when she pushed her giant boobs together around his slick cock. Using her boobs to squeeze his cock, she jerked Daniel off again as she vigorously sucked on the tip of his dick. These new ministrations drove him even wilder as he fisted more of her hair and pulled as hard as his spasming muscles will allow.

It didn't take long, Clair knew exactly how to please her man. She jerked and sucked him off so hard and fast that he came in less than a minute, shooting his hot cum into Clair's open mouth. She mewled at his taste. She always did love the taste of cum, especially Daniel's cum.

Daniel slowly released his hold on Clair's hair as the final waves of his orgasm faded and his body began to settle. He looked down to see Clair licking a few droplets of cum from her lips and chest. Seeing her licking his cum off her body kept his member rock hard. He missed this about her, but he really wanted, and what he knew they both wanted, was for him to be inside that hot body. To fill her up and pound her until she came just like he did moments ago. Pushing himself off the bed he helped her stand up, crushing their lips together as he traded their places. He ignored the taste of his cum on her mouth, his hands moving freely about her body. Stopping on firm mounds, he squeezed her boobs, making her shrill and moan in his mouth.

Clair's body was hot. While she was sucking Daniel's cock, her own heat and arousal pooled in her core, she had to fight the urge to pleasure herself. She moaned aloud as Daniel squeezed her breast particularly hard, his lips leaving hers to kiss and suckle along the pulse-line of her neck. She could feel herself getting more wet with each ministration, the need for her lovers more intimate touch becoming unbearable. She let Daniel turn her around and bend her over the bed. Instinctively, she spread her legs apart and rested her hands on the mattress, staring at Daniel over her shoulder.

Daniel positioned himself at her entrance, teasing her cute little pink slit. Clair whimpered her disapproval at being teased, shooting a pleading look back at her lover. Daniel smiled at her lustful gaze. "Oh, so this is what you want, is it?" Daniel asked, teasing her a few more times by probing her hole with just the head of his cock. Clair whimpered each time he probed her and pulled out, her heart beginning to race with anticipation. Each time he pulled back, her hips followed, trying to sustain the feeling of him inside her a bit longer. "Ah, so anxious."

Clair threw her hair over one shoulder, glaring at Daniel for not giving her what he knew she wanted. "You're so mean to me Daniel. Stop teasing and fuck me already." She did her best to keep her voice from shaking, to try and seem more in control than she was. But Daniel knew, he felt her legs shaking and saw the lust in her eyes as she glared at him. He could never resist those eyes, the way they begged and demanded he satisfy them.

Holding onto her waist, Daniel pushed himself into Clair's sopping wet pussy. A laughing shriek tore from her throat, followed by a moan as he pressed in inch by inch until he reached the base, his cocked totally buried inside her. He pulled out to the head, the pumped back in with much force, causing Clair to whimper and her body to shake. He continued pumping into her slowly for several thrusts, his heart starting to beat like a drum and his pale skin turning pink.

Clair clutched the bedsheets tight in her fists as her lover took her from behind. Her mouth hung open, high pitched moans tearing from her throat. Her ample breasts bounding around with each thrust she was hit with, her juices trickling down her legs. She looked back to watch him work, hearing the sound of his balls hitting her thighs and the force of his pounding thrusts drove her wild. She used the bed to push against him, meeting each of his thrusts with her own, sending powerful waves of ecstasy and electricity through their bodies. "Yes baby! Fuck me!" Clair screamed to Daniel, shrieking when he delivered a more powerful thrust. "Harder!...Fuck me harder, baby!... Ah!" Her body trembled violently, her inner walls convulsed and contracted around Gins cock, gripping the invading member tightly. A familiar fire ripped through her body as she came hard, her juices spilling onto Daniel and coating his member.

Daniel felt Clair's orgasm riddle her body, but he didn't stop pounding away into her soaking pussy. The added lube from her cum helped him thrust faster. Clair's arms gave way and she fell onto the bed, her waist still held onto by Daniel. Her screams could have broken the walls as her lover made her cum a second time, this time her contractions were so strong she forced him out and squirted colorless liquid everywhere. "Oh my god." Clair said shakily. Her body was pure fire. The feeling of a squirting orgasm was so rare and powerful to her, she thought she would pass out. She felt Daniel's hands on her body again, flipping her onto her back and pulling her to the edge of the bed.

At first, she though he was going to fuck her some more, then he knelt down and buried his face in her open legs. Clair yelped in delighted surprise when Daniel's lips touched her clit, sucking the swollen nub into his mouth and flicking it with the tip of his tongue. She fisted his short hair, guiding his face more into her. His flicking tongue on her clit sent unbelievable waves of electricity throughout her body, making her quiver and shake with pleasure. "Harder Daniel." She begged, another order followed by a long lick of her outer lips. "That's it... Ah... Keep doing that." She knew Daniel didn't mind the coaching. He loved to hear how she liked him pleasing her.

Daniel spread her labia lips to taste her pink insides, drinking in the juices she expelled during her orgasms. He moaned at the taste of her cum in his mouth, the smell it filling his nostrils as he licked in and around her wet pussy. He could've spent the rest of the nigh here; sucking and licking her dry, and listening to her beautiful moans till dawn.

Finishing several more licks, Daniel moved away, shifting forward till his cock was at her entrance again. Too excited to tease, he slide back inside her, the greater warmth almost enough to send him over. "God you're so wet." he proclaimed, reaching deeper inside her with this position. "I love how deep and wet you are, Clair." He pushed as far as he could reach with each thrust.

"Just shut up and fuck me, Daniel. Fast!" Clair's mind was flooded in ecstasy. Those few words cost her moments of pleasure she would never get back. She praised her lover for giving it to her fast and hard like she wanted, the shock waves of pleasure melting her body into the mattress.

Daniel watched her body writhing on the bed, her breasts bouncing around her chest as he pounded her, hard and as quick as he could manage. He changed speeds to prolong his climax, wanting to last as long as he could, for her pleasure as much as his own. Clair used one hand to viciously rub her own clit and the other to clutch her breast. Pleasuring herself threw Clair over the climactic edge for a third time, her cum once again squirting out over Daniel's body. Her screams filled his ears again, but he was determined to last longer.

After a third orgasm quickly turned into a fourth, thanks to more vigorous rubbing of her clit, Clair pulled Daniel down to her and kissed him harshly. She fed her moans to him as they kissed, his relentless thrusting still shaking her body. She pushed him back up, then lifted her legs onto his shoulders to open herself up more for him. She growled when his throbbing cock filled her even more, her mind now filled only by primal sexual instinct. "Fuck me, Daniel!.. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!.. Harder, faster, harder!"

Daniel pumped as hard and fast as his adrenaline filled muscles would allow. Clair's muscles were gripping him so tightly, he couldn't hold out much longer. "I can't hold it any longer, Clair. I'm gonna cum." Daniel groaned. His muscles were burning, and the fire would soon consume him.

"It's okay, Daniel. I'm cumming too." Clair's voice became a shriek as she felt the fire burst inside her. "Cum with me baby. Cum!...Ah!" Her final scream mixed with his. With one more strong thrust, Daniel sent them flying across the stars into another world of pleasure. Hot tears stung Clair's eyes, Daniel hugging each leg as he filled her with his hot seed. Their mixed essence leaked from Clair's core as he pulled out, smaller collections of cum dripping from his tip.

Daniel lifted her legs down and flopped down on the bed next to her. Their bodies were covered in sweat, their breathing ragged and harsh, and their muscles tense and over used. Clair turned to the side facing Daniel, a satisfying smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. "That was great." She praised, stroking Daniel's cheek.

Daniel took longer to gather his breath and mind. "That...was...amazing." He struggled to say, his body still taxed and tired. Clair giggled at his exhausted state, leaning in to capture him in a loving kiss. "You should probably go take a shower." she suggested. "Yeah probably." Daniel agreed.

He got up and pulled some clean clothes out of the dresser and went to the bathroom. He also grabbed his phone. Daniel made sure the door was locked and turned the shower on once he adjusted the water he stepped in and washed up. He couldn't believe what just happened. Somehow he always managed to find himself in these situations.

Once he was satisfied that he was clean he stepped out of the shower. He dried up and got dressed. He took the phone from the sink and dialed Jack's number.

"What the hell Daniel it doesn't take this long to get a book does it?" Jack answered.

"Sorry Jack, it's a long story, but I think you and the others should come over here. I have a situation." Daniel apologized.

"Okay Danny just hold on and we'll be over A.S.A.P." Jack replied.

"Okay." Daniel confirmed.

Jack hung up and Daniel was left to wait. He unlocked the door and walked through the bed glancing over at Clair's sleeping form. He didn't know what she went through, but he was going to get to the bottom of it. He didn't need his past to interfere with his work with the Stargate Project.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own StarGate or it's characters I'm just borrowing them.**

**Author's Note: Clair de Lune is an OC**

Daniel sat at the kitchen table with his cup of coffee waiting for Jack and the others to come. He could hear the sounds of Clair awake in the bedroom. Soon the sound of bare feet padding on the floor could be heard. Daniel could only hope that Clair would be honest and answer his questions.

"You left me." Clair pouted. She stood there wearing nothing but a t-shirt that had the logo of the college that Daniel went to on it. She walked over to the kitchen table and took the coffee mug that was in front of Daniel. With a smile she took a sip humming in satisfaction.

"That was mine you know." Daniel pointed out. He just shook his head. Pushing his chair back he got up and went to the cupboard with the coffee mugs in it. Daniel fixed himself another cup of coffee and sat back down.

"What time is it?" Clair asked. She set her cup down and stretched yawning slightly. She picked the cup back up and took another sip. The lights being on in the house indicated that it was a little later than she thought.

"It's around six in the evening." Daniel offered. It was around noon when he had found Clair and figured that it was probably a good thing to let her get some rest. Daniel was jarred out of his thoughts when a knock on the door sounded. Before he could react Clair got up and rushed to the door.

Daniel hurried behind Clair to find Jack, Samantha, and Teal'c starring in shock. Mortification began to set in. Daniel could tell he must be ten shades of red. Clair just beamed happily at the trio.

"You must be friends of Daniel's." Clair greeted. She motioned for them to come in. The three walked passed her with odd looks on their faces. Clair shut the door and joined Daniel at his side. The atmosphere became rather awkward.

"Jack we aren't interrupting anything are we? You said you had a situation so we came as soon as we could." Jack wondered. He wasn't going to judge his friend because if Daniel wanted to have a girl over that was his business.

"No, Jack you aren't interrupting anything. This is Clair de Lune and she _is _the situation Jack." Daniel explained. Daniel lead them all into the kitchen and gestured for them all to sit down. Teal'c and Samantha eyed Clair suspiciously.

"Daniel I do believe you have forgotten your manors. Who are your other friends?" Clair inquired. Clair looked at Samantha and Teal'c with curiosity. She got up and began making coffee for Daniel's guest.

"Teal'c, Major Samantha Carter, and Colonel Jack O' Neill." Daniel introduced his friends. He knew this was going to be a rather interesting predicament. It didn't matter though because he knew he was going to need their help with this.

"Daniel Jackson what is going on and how do you know this woman" Teal'c spoke. His expression was as stoic as always. His eyes followed Clair around the room as she placed cups of coffee in front of everyone. What kind of situation could Daniel have found himself in this time?

"Clair is the daughter of one of my foster parents. I found her when I came here for the book. She was in the shower with blood on her," Daniel explained. Daniel wasn't sure at this point what to think about anything. "Clair can you please explain to us what happened?" Daniel inquired.

Clair plopped herself down on the kitchen counter and sighed. "All I remember was that my father was really mad at me because he wanted me to marry some stuck up stock broker, but I politely declined. Daddy dearest dragged me by the hair into the bathroom where he proceeded to hold my head down into a tub full of water. He held me down for so long that I couldn't breathe. I must of blacked out because the next thing I remember was being covered with blood and I was high tailing out of that house and I somehow ended up here." Clair explained. She took a sip of her stolen coffee and sighed.

"What the hell? What kind of father would do such a thing?" Samantha exclaimed. She looked at Clair sympathetically. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to have such a cruel father.

"He was an abusive bastard that's the kind of father he was," Daniel offered. He clutched his coffee mug tight. "I lived there from the age of fifteen to eighteen and left as soon as I could." Daniel explained.

"Was your foster father abusive to you too?" Samantha asked. A look of concern graced her face. She had no idea that Daniel had been through something like that.

"No, it was only Clair. If he tried to do anything Clair intervened and would get punished twice as harshly." Daniel said. He wished he had tried harder, but a man like Richard de Lune was someone you didn't want as an enemy.

"That makes no sense Clair de Lune. Why would you do something like that?" Teal'c questioned. Teal'c didn't understand humans or their logic sometimes.

"I couldn't let my father ruin someone so beautiful. Daniel is genuinely good he is as beautiful on the inside as he is on the outside. My father would have destroyed him." Clair told everyone. She looked like someone who was discussing something as normal as the weather.

"So what is the situation?" Jack asked. Daniel was so cryptic on the phone that Jack had to admit it made him a bit worried. The problem had to be bigger than some old flame storming back into his life. It wasn't lost on Jack that Daniel already had this woman in his bed.

"Clair killed her father." Daniel answered. He was still trying to process that fact in his mind. He knew it was most likely the truth. Daniel watched as all eyes fell on Clair.

"Is this why they are here Daniel?" Clair inquired. She couldn't say she was surprised. She held out her arms and put her wrists together. "Okay then take me away because I'm not sorry" Clair stated.

Daniel shook his head and sighed. "No, they aren't here to take you away. I was hoping they would help figure out what happened." Daniel explained. Daniel wanted to try to help Clair if he could.

"How can we help? Where would we start?" Samantha wondered. Daniel was like family and she trusted his judgment. If there was something that could be done she would try.

"If we get an address we could go investigate Clair's home. Right Daniel isn't that what you want?" Jack suggested. Jack could now understand why Daniel was concerned.

"If it's okay with you Clair I could look you over for any wounds." Samantha offered. It was a good thing she brought her camera with her. It always paid to be prepared.

Clair looked over at Daniel and he gave his nod of approval. Clair jumped down from the counter and her and Samantha disappeared through the bedroom into the bathroom. Daniel knew that Clair would be in good hands.

"I know you know this was coming but I just gotta get this out there. Daniel did you sleep with that woman?" Jack asked. He wasn't going to sugar coat it.

"Jack I don't think that is any of our business." Teal'c pointed out. He understand why Jack wanted to know, but he could tell Daniel was uncomfortable. Jack shot Teal'c a look that he knew meant he wasn't going to just drop the subject.

"God Jack if you really must know yeah I did." Daniel confessed. Daniel knew it would come down to this. Jack was under the impression that Daniel was some kind of intergalactic womanizer. Sure Daniel knew that most of the time Jack's insinuation was just a joke, but sometimes he had to wonder if Jack really believed it.

"In all fairness Daniel Jackson it was kind of obvious." Teal'c admitted. Teal'c wasn't going to judge though. He wasn't familiar with human mating rituals.

"All I'm going to say Danny is damn." Jack smirked. Jack laughed as Daniel flipped him off. It was funny to see Daniel get all flustered.

**Meanwhile in the bathroom...**

"Can I ask you to remove your shirt?" Samantha asked. She knew it was an awkward situation to be in, but she was going to try to make it as painless as possible.

"Sure thing. Are you a doctor or something?" Clair asked. She lifted the shirt up over her head. Clair wasn't sure what Daniel was thinking getting his friends involved, but she would trust him. She knew Daniel wouldn't do anything unless he thought it was necessary.

"Yes, I've had medical training," Samantha replied. She slowly looked over Clair's body for any obvious signs of a struggle of any sort. She notice some marks on Clair, but was sure they were from her earlier activities. Inwardly she shuddered it was like walking in on your brother or something. "Can I ask you something? Did you and Daniel have sex?" Sam asked.

"I'd say we did," Clair replied. She didn't see why it should matter. "It's not like it's a big deal or anything is it?" Clair asked.

"I just had to ask that's all." Samantha explained. She really didn't want to have this conversation it was awkward for her.

"You don't have a thing for him or anything do you?" Clair inquired. Clair was certain Daniel would have other women it wasn't like she expected he would be hung up on her or something.

"Oh heavens no Daniel is like a brother to me that's all," Sam clarified. Sam knew she walked right into that one. "Can I have you lift up you hair?," Sam asked. Sam didn't need Daniel's glasses to see the finger sized bruises along Clair's neck. She took some pictures for evidence.

"Daniel didn't do that just so you know." Clair spoke. She didn't want Daniel's friends to get the wrong idea. She already knew that they probably didn't think much of her.

"Of course he didn't," Samantha agreed. She knew Daniel wasn't like that. "You can put your shirt on now." She said. Sam needed to tell the others about the bruises.

**Back in the Kitchen...**

The guys watched as the ladies reemerged from the bathroom. Clair plopped back down on the counter and Samantha returned to her seat. It was obvious that Sam had something to share.

"How did it go?" Jack asked. He was normally the lets get down to business kind of person. It was always best to get things out in the open.

"I found some bruises on Clair's neck." Samantha told them. In her opinion if Clair killed her father it most likely was in self defense.

"I should have noticed that." Daniel berated himself. He was more determined now to find out what happened. Clair shouldn't have to go through the things she did.

"I'm fine Daniel really." Clair assured. It wasn't like he could have stopped her father. There was no need for him to blame himself.

"Well it looks like what we need to do now is check out Clair's house." Jack stated. He was sure they could find clues there. He just hoped that Daniel wouldn't get himself in too deep with the woman.

"I agree Jack." Teal'c confirmed. He didn't completely understand what Daniel's past was with this woman, but he was willing to help if he could.

"Tomorrow will probably be best since it's getting kind of late. Teal'c and I will go and Sam can keep working on translations if you have the book." Jack said. He figured it was best if Daniel kept an eye on Clair.

"Sure," Daniel said. He got up and went to the bookcase in the living room and found the book he needed. He handed it over to Samantha who put it in her bag. "Thanks guys." Daniel added.

"No, problem Danny boy. We have some time anyways." Jack said. He just wished Daniel would learn to keep it his pants, but he doubted he would learn that lesson.

The three got up to leave and Daniel said goodbye to them at the door. He knew he could trust them. He made his way back to the kitchen where Clair was waiting. She was humming absentmindedly looking through the cupboards.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked. He wasn't really use to having people just going through his things. Clair though was never very big on personal boundaries. Daniel knew he was probably asking for trouble, but there was something about Clair.

"I'm hungry. Is there any food here?" Clair asked. She peeked into the cupboards. She didn't notice until now just hungry she was. It must have been hours since she last ate.

Daniel came to stand next to her and joined her in the search. He managed to rummage up a package of Ramen. "I'm afraid this is all I have. I don't often eat here much so I'll have to go shopping." Daniel offered in way of apology.

"That will be just fine." Clair smiled. She didn't care what she ate as long as she got something in her stomach. She watched as Daniel rummaged through a drawer and pulled out what looked like a candy bar.

"Here take this it's an energy bar it will hold you over." Daniel said. He handed her the energy bar. He got a pot and filled it with water and put it on the stove. It would be better than nothing at all. He glanced over at Clair as she ate the energy bar. He was going to have to get her some clothes too. He was pretty sure she didn't bring anything with her.

The water came to a boil and Daniel put the noodles in. Thank goodness Ramen doesn't take long. He drained the noodles and mixed in the flavor and put it in some bowls for them. He placed a bowl in front of Clair along with a fork. He sat down with his and began to eat.

"Thanks it's really good." Clair complimented. Even the energy bar tasted like gold. She hoped that she wasn't going cause any problems being here.

"No, problem," Daniel smiled. Daniel got up and retrieved a couple of wine glassed and fished out a bottle of Zinfandel. "Ramen and wine now that's classy." Daniel laughed. He poured a glass for Clair and for himself.

"Yes, very classy." Clair smiled. She took a sip. She had to admit it was nice to be with Daniel like this again. She finished off her food and took another sip of wine. "I've missed you Daniel, really I have." she confessed.

"I know and I'm sorry that things got so bad for you." Daniel said. He took a sip of wine and watched Clair from across the table. He wasn't going to lie there were moments and times when he had thought about her and wondered what had become of her.

Clair got up and took the empty bowls. "The least I can do is wash up." Clair offered. Clair turned the water on and set to washing. Clair hummed some song to herself as she washed the dishes.

Daniel stood behind her and pulled down her shirt collar and looked at the bruises. Daniel felt a pang of anger towards Clair's father and himself. Maybe he could have brought her with him. "I'm sorry he did this to you." Daniel said. He brushed his lips along the bruises.

"Daniel,"Clair gasped. She wasn't going to blame anything on him his life had been just as bad as hers if not worse. He watched his parents die at the age of eight and than was bounced from foster home to foster home. Clair turned off the water once the dishes were rinsed and she put them away. She turned in Daniel's arms to face him she took his face in her hands. "Daniel you're dangerous to a girl like me because I know I can't keep you. I'll sleep on the couch tonight." Clair decided.

Daniel was totally confused now. "What do you mean?" he asked. He followed Clair out to the living room. Clair busied herself with preparing the couch for bed. "Clair you had better answer me dammit." Daniel demanded.

"For someone so smart you're awfully stupid Jackson." Clair said. She continued on with her preparations for bed. She honestly didn't think she would have to spell it out for him.

"Okay fine spell it out for me then maybe I will get it." Daniel replied. What was it about Clair that got to him? She could be so infuriating at times.

"I L.O.V.E.Y.O.U." Clair responded. She turned to look at Daniel and the look on his face was priceless. She had never seen him so speechless before. She hated herself for it, but he did ask for it.

Daniel felt like someone sucker punched him in the stomach. Of course he had known, but he just didn't see it or maybe he didn't want to. Even when they were younger he should have known. What was he supposed to say? Daniel just walked away and went into the bedroom. Maybe it was for the best to just sleep on it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own StarGate or it's characters I'm just borrowing them.**

**Author's Note: Clair de Lune is an OC I imagine her looking like the actress Nadia Bjorlin**

Daniel woke up to see Clair sitting cross legged on his bedroom floor. She had a pad of paper and a pencil and was sketching. She wore a look of pure concentration on her face. Daniel yawned causing Clair to look up.

"I was inspired." Clair said. Her face was lit up with a smile. Around her the floor was littered with sketches. Drawing and painting was something that still gave her happiness.

Daniel got up from the bed and knelt down beside her. He started picking up some of the sketches that were on the floor. He had to admit that even now her talent amazed him. She had been sketching pictures of him while he slept.

"Looks like you haven't lost your touch," Daniel smiled. He paused when he came across a sketch of Sha're. "Can I keep this one?" Daniel asked. He held the sketch out for Clair to see. Even though it had been months since his wife's death Daniel still felt the sting of her loss.

"Of course you can. If I could get a canvas and some paints I could make you a painting of it," Clair offered. Daniel had such a sad look on his face as he looked at the sketch. Clair didn't want to pry, but she had to know. "Daniel who is she?" Clair asked.

"My wife. Her name is Sha're." Daniel replied. He watched as a surprised look came across Clair's face. There wasn't a day that went by that Daniel didn't think about Sha're. He only wished he could have found a way to save her.

"You're married?" Clair asked. She had to admit that she was surprised, but yet wasn't surprised. Of course someone like Daniel would end up married. Clair felt a pang of guilt in the pit of her stomach.

"I was married, yes." Daniel said. He never talked to anyone outside of SG-1 about what had happen so he knew he was going to have cover the truth up a little. He could understand why Clair would want to know.

"Was married?" Clair questioned. She almost let out a sigh of relief. She would have felt so bad if Daniel had ended up cheating on his wife with her. Clair only wished she had known sooner.

"She's dead, she was killed." Daniel explained. He watched Clair's reaction as a look of sympathy shown on her face. He was almost knocked over when Clair threw her arms around him in a hug.

"I'm so sorry Daniel. It must have been really hard on you." Clair consoled. She knew how she felt when Daniel left to go to college it felt like someone had punched a hole in her chest. At the time she never thought she would see him again.

"I miss her a lot, but each day gets a little bit easier." Daniel told Clair. Sometimes he found just not talking about it easier than dealing with the fact that he was never going to see Sha're again. Daniel knew that with time he would heal.

"She was very beautiful Daniel," Clair remarked. She looked at the sketch Daniel held in his hand. She knew that if Daniel were to have ever gotten married that it would be to some beautiful. "I can tell she loved you very much." Clair added.

"She was beautiful in every way." Daniel agreed. Daniel would always hold on to his memories of his wife. He knew Sha're wouldn't have wanted him to just stop living. He would always wonder though what kind of life they could have had.

"Daniel I'm sorry about what I said last night." Clair told him. She let go of Daniel and put a little space between them. Deep down she knew that Daniel didn't return her feelings. The fact that Daniel walked away without saying anything after she told him that she loved him still weighed heavy on her.

"No, I'm the one who needs to apologize." Daniel corrected. He regretted not saying anything, but at the time he didn't know what to say. A part of him had always known she was in love with him, but he didn't how to handle it. With Sha're everything was easy. He couldn't say without any certainty that what he felt with Clair wasn't born out of the guilt he felt.

"You don't need to. I put you on the spot and I shouldn't have." Clair said. She knew that it wasn't fair to him. Daniel had his own life now he didn't need her messing it up. Clair was doing her best not to break down.

"The thing is my feelings for you had always been very complicated." Daniel explained. Having Clair storm back into his turned everything upside down. He had thought that he had moved on from his past.

"Enough of this for now. You go make us some coffee and I'll go get dressed." Clair said. Clair had found a duffel bag with some of her things in it under the couch. She must have put it there, but couldn't remember.

"You brought clothes with you, but you've been prancing around in my t-shirt. What' is up with that?" Daniel wondered. Daniel just shook his head in amazement.

Clair stood up and stretched. "It's comfy beside I couldn't remember if I had even brought anything else with me," she explained. She ruffled Daniel's hair as she walked out of the bedroom and into the living room where her bag was. She found some clothes and walked back to the bedroom. "You are going to make coffee right because I could really use some?" Clair asked.

"Of course." Daniel replied. He just shook his in disbelief. Clair really was something else. Daniel left the bedroom and made his way into the kitchen. As he absentmindedly went about the task of making coffee he could hear the shower running.

Daniel sat at the kitchen table sipping his coffee when Clair came in. Daniel gave her the once over. She was wearing a plain white tank top along with a pair impossibly short shorts. To complete the whole outfit it was topped off with an unbuttoned flannel shirt and on her feet she wore a pair of tennis shoes.

"That was my favorite shirt you know. I had thought that I packed it when I left." Daniel commented. He held out a cup of coffee to Clair as she joined him at the table.

"I found it under my bed after you had left." Clair replied. She sipped her coffee. Daniel had been in a hurry to catch his bus that morning that he had snuck out of her room with just his pants.

"That would explain why I couldn't find it." Daniel said. He could believe that Clair had held on to it for that long.

"How about I make some breakfast? I think I saw mix for waffles in the cupboards that just needs water." Clair offered. She put her coffee down and busied herself with making breakfast. She got the mixing bowl and waffle iron from under the sink.

Daniel's phone rang and he answered it. He knew that had to be Jack he just hoped that he had some good news.

"Daniel you're not going to like this, but I have some bad news." Jack spoke. He didn't like having to start a conversation that way, but it was best to get it over with.

"I was really hoping for some good news." Daniel stated. He had a feeling that is was going to go down like this.

"We've been talking to the police here and they would like to question Clair." Jack explained. There wasn't much that could be done about it it was just the way things had to be.

"They might want to question you too." Jack explained. Jack didn't like the idea, but the fact that Clair went strait to him didn't look good.

"Fine let them. Tell them we'll be there as soon as possible." Daniel said. He hung up the phone and sighed. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, but he would do his best to help Clair.

Clair stopped from her mixing and turned to face Daniel. "That's was your friend wasn't it?" she inquired. The icky feeling of dread began to wash over her.

"The police want to question you. That's all I know for now." Daniel explained. He could tell Clair was nervous.

"Well if I go to jail that should make your friends happy. I don't think they like me very much." Clair stated. She could understand why though because they are looking out for Daniel.

"They can't not not like you because that don't even know you, besides we don't even know if you're going to have to go to jail or not." Daniel pointed out. He really hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"Que Sera, Sera." Clair said. Whatever happened to her would happen. She was resigned to her fate.

"What will be, will be. Well I wont accept that." Daniel said. He knew that Clair was trying to put on a brave front, but he wasn't buying it.

"Eat." Clair ordered as she sat a plate of waffles in front of Daniel. She really didn't feel like talking anymore.

Daniel didn't say anything. He went to the fridge and got out the maple syrup. He poured some on his waffles and passed the container to Clair. He knew that it was best not to press the issue. They ate their breakfast in silence. Daniel could tell that it was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own StarGate or it's characters I'm just borrowing them.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews this story has received so far A big thank you to TriceNorthman.**

Daniel didn't like the idea of having to take Clair to the police, but he knew it couldn't be avoided. He got up from the kitchen table and went to his bedroom. He gathered up some clothes and headed into the bathroom to wash up. Apart of him was still trying to process everything. He just couldn't imagine Clair as someone who could kill someone. Daniel adjusted the shower water, he stepped in and closed his eyes letting the water run over him as he remembered when he met Clair.

**Daniel's Flashback...**

"Daniel you'll like it here I promise," Mrs. de Lune reassured. She turned the car off and unbuckled her seat belt. "I know it must have been difficult for you having to move from home to home." Mrs. de Lune sympathized.

"I've gotten use to it by now." Daniel told his new foster mother. Mrs. de Lune seemed like a nice enough lady in Daniel's opinion, but he knew that appearances were often deceiving. Daniel followed Mrs. de Lune out of the car.

"Well Daniel I hope that you will come to think of our home as your home." Mrs. de Lune offered. She placed her hand on Daniel's shoulder as she led him along the large pathway that was their drive way.

Daniel took in the house as they approached. It was practically a mansion. The house was made of brick and had marble columns. He knew that most kids would give anything to be able to live in such a fine home.

"Mr. de Lune won't be home to until later, but you'll be able to meet our Clair," Mrs. de Lune explained. She unlocked the front door and led Daniel inside. She knew that her daughter had to be around the house somewhere doing lord only knows what. Lila the housekeeper greeted them.

"Lila do you by any chance know where my daughter is?" Mrs. de Lune inquired. She hoped the foolish girl wasn't off getting into trouble. Richard would be so angry if he were to find out that Clair was misbehaving.

"I do believe she is in the garden ma'am." Lila replied. She nodded as she left to attend to her other duties. It wasn't her place to meddle.

"Let's go find her." Mrs. de Lune smiled. It was no real surprise the garden was Clair's favorite place. She motioned for Daniel to follow her.

Daniel followed Mrs. de Lune into a grand kitchen where they came to a back door. Mrs. de Lune opened it and Daniel followed her out into the garden. The garden was beautiful filled with all kinds of flowers. In the middle of the garden was a fountain made of marble.

On the edge of the fountain sat a young girl with raven hair and skin like fine porcelain. She wore a simple white cotton dress with flowers embroidered on to it. She was reading a book which as Daniel got closer he could see that it was _To Kill a Mocking Bird_. He couldn't explain it, but it was almost like there was an aura that surrounded her. Her bare feet absentmindedly splashed around in the water.

Mrs. de Lune cleared her throat breaking the spell. The young girl looked up and Daniel was met with bright blue eyes not unlike his own. "Clair this is Daniel." Mrs. de Lune introduced.

"Daniel, it means God is my judge." Clair pointed out. She smiled and closed her book. She brought her feet out of the fountain receiving a glare from her mother.

"Right you are." Daniel replied. He was surprised that she would know something like that. Clair looked at him quizzically and cocked her head to one side.

"It's better than Clair de Lune." the raven haired girl remarked. She frowned a little. She hated the fact that because of the last name de Lune her mother saw it fit to name her after a song.

"Clair de Lune like the song." Daniel spoke. It didn't take him long to figure it out. He thought it was a fitting name for her though.

"It's pretentious." Clair stated. She wasn't some beautiful masterpiece. Clair clutched her book to her chest. She waited for it and the sting came. The back of her mothers hand met her face.

"There is nothing pretentious about your name you ungrateful child," Mrs. de Lune admonished. She pulled Clair up to a standing position. "Why are you not wearing any stockings and why are you out here barefoot?" she added.

"I don't like stockings and I wanted to put my feet in the water." Clair explained. She gingerly rubbed the spot where her mother had struck her.

"It doesn't matter, I expect you to be properly attired," Mrs. de Lune reprimanded. She pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "Why don't you make yourself useful and show Daniel to his room." Mrs. de Lune ordered.

"Of course mother." Clair complied. She took Daniel by the hand and led him out of the garden. She sometimes wondered if there was anything that she did that didn't make her parents upset with her.

Daniel was silent as he allowed himself to be led away. Mrs. de Lune was totally out of line. Clair clutched his hand tightly as they walked through the kitchen and back out to the foyer where the main stairs were. They walked up the stairs and down a hallway until they came to the last door on the left.

Clair opened the door and let Daniel pass her to enter the room. Daniel noticed that his bags had already been brought up to the room. Daniel took a seat on the bed. Clair sat in the over stuffed armchair that was in the corner.

"Is your mother always like that?" Daniel asked. He felt sorry for Clair and he only just met her. He hoped that he wouldn't be treated like that. From where he stood it was uncalled for.

"Yes, although father is much worse," Clair explained. She smoothed out her dress as she sat back in the chair. "It was my fault though for making mother mad." she added. Which seemed like always. Charlotte de Lune didn't need much of a reason to fly off the handle.

"I don't see where you did anything wrong." Daniel said. No one deserved to be treated like that. Clair suddenly looked at him like she had never saw another human being before.

"I should get going before I get into anymore trouble," Clair said. She got up clutching her book under one arm she placed her hand on the door knob and looked back at Daniel. "Well Daniel welcome to the lion's den. I'll let you get settled in now." Clair said as she left.

**End of flashback...**

Daniel got out of the shower. He dried off and got dressed. He found Clair in the living room sitting on the sofa. He was almost certain he was more nervous than she was.

"Daniel you got a message from Jack with flight information." Clair informed him. Daniel walked over to the phone and listened to the message. He wrote the information on a piece of paper and tucked it into his pocket.

"I've been meaning to ask you Clair how did you get from Chicago to Colorado Springs?" Daniel asked. He knew that she said she couldn't really remember, but it was worth a try. He sat down next to her on the sofa.

"Do you remember Lila?" Clair asked. She couldn't remember details, but she was sure Lila had helped her. Lila was always close to her.

"I remember Lila. Are you telling me that somehow Lila found me and brought you here?" Daniel wondered. He wouldn't be surprised, Lila would have done almost anything for Clair.

"I think so I'm not really sure." Clair said. Some of what had happened was coming back to her, but it was like a jig-saw puzzle. None of it made any sense to her, heck her whole life didn't make much sense. The only thing that did make sense to her was Daniel he always had a way of making things better.

"Well we need to get going, we have a flight to catch." Daniel said. He stood up offering his hand to Clair. She took it clutching on to it like it was life line. They gathered up what they needed and left for the airport. Daniel truly believed that if anything bad were to happen to Clair it would be a sin like killing a Mockingbird.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own StarGate or it's characters I'm just borrowing them.**

**Author's Note: If you like this story check out my other one **

** s/11226955/1/After-The-Fallout**

"I have a great idea." Clair said. Clair followed Daniel through the crowded airport. Jack and Teal'c would be meeting them to drive them to the police station. Clair spotted a Dunkin' Donuts. Her plan was brilliant.

"What are you thinking?" Daniel asked. He was willing to think about anything other than having to take Clair to the police. He knew what the reality of the situation was though, but he was going to remain positive.

"Let's bring the cops donuts. Maybe if I bring them donuts it will sweeten their disposition." Clair smiled. At this point Clair would be willing to try anything. A little bribery never hurt, it always seemed to work for her father.

"You're going to bribe them?" Daniel wondered. He almost wanted to laugh. Leave it to Clair to come up with an idea like that. "Okay why not." he said.

Clair led them to the Dunkin' Donuts. Luckily there wasn't a line when they got there. Daniel didn't know when Jack would be showing up.

"Hello there, how may I help you?" greeted the cashier. The name tag indicated that her name was Wanda.

Clair stood behind Daniel and wrapped her arms around him. She rested her chin on his shoulder. "We need a dozen glaze and four Mocha Lattes." she ordered.

"Of course right a way. You're total will be $18.67." Wanda smiled. She held out her hand waiting for the payment.

Clair slid her hands down Daniel's chest and reached into his pocket pulling out his wallet. She took out the credit card and handed it to the cashier. The cashier swiped it and handed it back. Clair placed it back into the wallet and put it Daniel's shirt pocket. The cashier left to help place their order.

"Four coffees?" Daniel inquired. He had an idea, but with Clair you never knew. Just like with the little charade she's pulling right now. Daniel had half a mind to pry her off of him. That was the problem though he only had half a mind at the moment, because the other half saw fit to take a vacation south.

"You see there's one for me, you, Jack, and Teal'c." she explained. She hoped that she could get Daniel's friends to like her. She wanted them to know that she cared about Daniel just as much as they do.

"How thoughtful." Daniel said. He was glad when the cashier came to the counter with their order. Daniel thanked the cashier and took the box of donuts with the drink tray stacked on top of it. Clair hooked her arm around his as they left.

"It is very thoughtful isn't it." Clair smiled. She had feeling though that she was in trouble. It was worth it though.

"So what was that all about?" Daniel wondered. He wasn't really expecting a strait answer, but he wanted to hear her explanation. He had a feeling it would be interesting.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Clair feigned innocence. She hoped she was convincing. She just couldn't help herself it was Daniel after all. It was his fault for being so damn sexy.

"Okay so it's going to be like that, is it?" Daniel asked. Clair could play innocent all she wanted it wasn't going to work on him. He took his coffee from the tray and took a sip.

"Yep, that's exactly how it going to be." Clair agreed. She took a sip of her coffee. She could at least tell that Daniel wasn't mad. Just being near him made her feel less nervous about having to talk to the police.

Daniel noticed Jack walking towards them. Daniel began to gather up their bags. Seriousness began to set back in again.

"Hi Colonel O' Neill." Clair said. She took one of the coffees and handed it to him. She smiled her best megawatt smile.

"Thanks." Jack said. He took the cup and sipped. He could tell that this girl was trying to butter him up, but he didn't know why. He noticed the box of donuts and raised an eyebrow.

"They're for the police officers." Clair said. She smiled again. She was doing her best to not let her nerves show.

"How nice. We have to get going" Jack stated. He hoped for Daniel's sake he wouldn't let this girl cloud his judgment.

Clair took the donuts and the coffee for Teal'c and followed Jack and Daniel. She knew that she was about to go out of the frying pan and into the fire. Every step she took just brought her closer to that reality.

"Daniel I'm not sure exactly what's going to happen, but just be prepared." Jack warned. He didn't want Daniel to get his hopes up on this girl. Even the devil was a beautiful angel.

"Don't worry about me Jack I'm going to be fine." Daniel assured. He knew that Jack was just worried about him in his own way. SG-1 was like a family to him.

They crossed the parking lot to find Teal'c waiting in the car. Teal'c opened the door to let Clair in as Daniel and Jack but the bags in the trunk. Clair smiled and handed Teal'c his cup of coffee.

"Thank you Clair de Lune." Teal'c spoke. Teal'c didn't know what to make of Clair the only thing he knew is that she had been someone important to Daniel.

"You're welcome Teal'c." Clair beamed. She leaned back as Daniel and Jack got into the car. She moved over to give Daniel some room as he joined her in the backseat. Jack got into the drivers seat and buckled up. The cars engine roared to life. Clair looked out the window as the car sped out of the parking lot.

"Don't be nervous Clair." Daniel offered. He placed his hand over hers where it rested on the seat in the space between them. He really wished Clair didn't have to go through this. He absentmindedly brushed his thumb along her knuckles.

"I'll be okay I think." Clair assured. She focused all of attention on the feeling of Daniel's hand on hers. As long as Daniel held her hand she could take on the world. The drive to the Chicago PD was going to seem like the longest ride ever, but this was the point of no return for Clair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own StarGate or it's characters I'm just borrowing them.**

**Author's Note: TriceNorthman this one is for you. Also if any of you like this story check out my other one. ** s/11226955/1/After-The-Fallout

"We're here." Jack announced as they pulled up to the police station. He really couldn't wait until this whole mess was over. Between himself and Teal'c the police didn't give up much information since it was an on going investigation not even for an Air Force officer.

Everyone piled out of the car and walked towards the police station. Clair clutched the box of donuts tightly in her hands. Every step that she took made her heart race. She relaxed a little when she felt Daniel's hand come to rest on the small of her back.

"Remember everything will be okay." Daniel reassured. He wasn't sure who he was really trying to convince at the moment. He was trying to rack his brain for an alternative plan in case the worse happens.

"Of course it will be." Clair replied. Clair was willing to face whatever was going to happen. She was doing her best to be somewhere between positive and realistic. No matter the out come she would find a way to get through it.

As they entered the station they were greeted by two police officers. The name tags stated that they were Officer Smith and Officer Kramer. Daniel could feel Clair tense up a little. Clair looked up at him with resolve in her eyes. He knew that she was doing her best to be brave.

"Miss de Lune is here to answer some questions for you." Teal'c spoke. He had to admit that he was rather annoyed by the fact that the police had told them next to nothing. He and Jack weren't even permitted to enter the de Lune residence.

"Yes, I'm sure we would all like to get to the bottom of this." Jack stated. He really wanted to get back to the SGC and get back to business. The world wasn't just going to save itself after all. Plus he kind of was missing Sam.

"Of course follow us." Officer Kramer spoke. Everyone followed Officer Kramer down the long narrow corridor. Their footsteps echoed off the walls. They stopped abruptly in front of a wooden door.

Officer Smith unlocked the door and opened it. He reached around the corner and flicked the light on. "Right through here Miss de Lune." he gestured.

"Will I be questioned too?" Daniel inquired. It was a valid question in his opinion since it had been his apartment that Clair had showed up at. If he could tell them anything that might help Clair he would try.

"We'll see." Officer Smith replied. He gestured again for Clair to enter the room. Clair walked passed him and enter the room. She looked back at Daniel as the door shut behind him.

"There is a two way mirror so we will be able to see and hear them." Officer Kramer explained. The men all stood in front of the mirror like window. Daniel folded his arms across his chest in a self-hug. Jack and Teal'c wore stoic expressions on their faces.

**Clair in the interrogation room...**

Clair sat the box of donuts on the table. "I brought these for you and your partner to share," she explained. She took a seat and folded her hands in her lap. "I promise I will do my best to tell you what you need to know." she added.

"Thank you, and thank you I would appreciate it if you did." Officer Smith said. He couldn't believe that a suspect would bring donuts. He almost wanted to laugh about it.

"What would you like know?" Clair asked. She wasn't going to hide anything. There was no reason to, whatever they wanted to know she would tell. Some of it was a little hazy, but she would try.

"Everything," Officer Smith said. He pushed a pad of paper and a pencil in front of Clair and leaned back in his chair. "I'm all ears." he added. He watched as Clair nodded in response.

**Clair recalls what happened...**

Clair really didn't want to go to some boring dinner party. Her father decided that it would be a good idea invite his business partners over for a big soiree. She absentmindedly pushed her foie gras_ a_round on the her plate. She found it absolutely disgusting.

"Clair darling you hardly touched your food, is something wrong?" Richard de Lune asked. His daughter had been doing nothing, but sulking the entire evening. His patience for her was running thin. You would think she would be more grateful for everything he has provided for her.

"I'm fine father, really. I'm just not fond of foie gras." Clair replied. She pushed her plate away with a sigh. She picked up her wine glass and took a sip. She noticed Blake Johnson giving her the eye from across the table.

Clair wanted to throw up. Blake Johnson made her psychically want to become ill. He had been dogging her steps every since they were five. It's been implied on more than one occasion that they would be married and their father's would merge their businesses. Blake himself became a hotshot stock broker.

Blake stood up and tapped his fork on his wine glass. "Everyone I have an announcement to make." Blake proclaimed. He wore a smug look on his face. He walked around the table to stand by Clair. "Clair darling, sweetheart." Blake said. He offered Clair his hand which she begrudgingly took.

"Blake." Clair said. She couldn't believe what was happening, but it was. It was like some horrible dream. Blake was going to propose. Clair wished she could die, she would rather be dead than become Mrs. Blake Johnson.

"I've been meaning to ask you this since we were five. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Blake proposed. He was on one knee with a ring held out waiting. Clair just looked at him like he had asked her to take Cyanide.

"No, Blake I will not. I would rather die." Clair declared. She ran out of the dinning room as fast as her stilettos would allow. She ran to her room and slammed the door shut. She had that sinking feeling her gut that she was in a world of trouble.

Clair changed into a t-shirt and shorts. She set up her easel and began to paint. Painting always made her feel better. What she couldn't convey with words she could through painting. Clair become lost in her work.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but she could hear cars and knew that her father's guests were leaving. Clutching on tightly to her cure she awaited the inevitable. Her heart hammered against her chest.

The bedroom door burst open and Richard ascended upon Clair. His face was twisted in rage. He reached out for his daughter grabbing a fist full of raven hair. "You have embarrassed me for the last time." he growled.

Clair struggled against her father. Her scalp felt as though it was on fire. "Daddy please don't, don't do this. I'm sorry." Clair sobbed. She knew her plead would fall on deaf ears. When her father got like this there was no talking to him.

Richard shoved open the bathroom door. He yanked down on Clair's hair forcing her to kneel before the bathtub which was already filled with water. He gabbed her by the back of the neck his grip vice like and shoved her face first into the water.

Clair's arms flailed as she attempted in some way to get free. She knew it was no use though. She coughed and spluttered as water began to enter her lungs. She needed to breathe in the most desperate of ways. Everything began to fade until there was just black.

Clair's eyes fluttered open and she was laying on the floor. Her head felt really fuzzy, but she knew she wasn't in her home. She tried standing up, but stumbled a little, her legs felt like jello. She wobbled around what appeared to be the living room looking around.

There were artifacts that decorated the place. Clair would guess they were Egyptian. Against one of the walls was a large bookshelf filled with books. A picture on the bookshelf caught her eye. In the picture there were four people. Her eyes instantly drew to one particular person. Clair almost dropped the picture before placing it back where it belonged.

Somehow she was in Daniel's house. The man in the picture was definitely her Daniel. Clair looked down at her hands and that's when she noticed they had blood on them. In fact she was covered in it. Clair covered her mouth to stifle a scream.

She killed him, she killed her father. Clair checked the picture and was relieved to see she hadn't gotten blood on it. Quickly she began taking off her clothes. She knew she would have to get rid of them. She made her way to the kitchen and found a lighter.

She stumbled into the bedroom and found the bathroom. She tossed the clothes in the tub and lit them on fire. Clair stood there and watched until the clothes were nothing, but ash. She quickly turned the shower on and rinsed the ashes away until there was nothing left.

Clair got into the shower slump down. She curled herself up tight hugging herself. She wish she knew what happened exactly. The one things she was certain of was that she killed her father. She let the water wash over her willing it to wash away everything.

Clair could hear footsteps walking into the apartment. Clair could sense him before he even entered the bathroom. It was Daniel. She looked up into his blue eyes. "Daniel I killed him." she said.

**Back in the interrogation room...**

Clair pushed the pad of paper and pencil back across the table to Officer Smith. She leaned back in her chair. She knew that she did the best that she could. She watched as the officer read her report. She didn't feel the need to tell them what happened after that because it wasn't relevant.

"Do you remember how you got to Dr. Jackson's apartment?" Officer Smith asked. He was beginning to get the whole picture now. He tapped the pencil against the table.

"No, but I think that perhaps my housekeeper Lila brought me there." Clair guessed. Honestly she hadn't a clue of what happened during the in between time. She wanted answers just as much as the next person.

"You're right. She did," Officer Smith replied. He reached under his seat into the evidence box that he had brought in. He pulled out a plastic baggy and placed in front of Clair. Inside the bag was a bloody paintbrush. "Do you recognize this?" he asked.

"Yes, I do it's one of my paintbrushes. It came from a set that is worth at least $2,000. That brush alone is worth $300." Clair explained. The set had been a Christmas gift from her father the year before.

"It was found in your father's throat." Officer Smith explained. He watched as shock and horror came across Clair's face. He had to tell her she needed to know.

"I did it then," Clair stated. She held out her arms with her wrists together. "You'd better book me." she said. The evidence was pretty damning.

"Is that what you think?" Officer Smith asked. He could tell that Clair was nervous. "You didn't do it." he added. He watched as relief washed over Clair's face.

"What?" Clair asked. She couldn't believe her ears. She was so certain that she had done it. Everything was so confusing. Clair put her head in her hands.

"Your housekeeper Miss Lila Fowler confessed to everything," Officer Smith explained. He could hardly believe it himself. He finally had a case where the help did it. "She heard the commotion and saw what your father was doing. She grabbed the brush that you dropped and drove the handle into his jugular. She couldn't take it anymore. She took you and drove you nonstop to Colorado Springs." he added.

"How did she know where to find Daniel?" Clair wondered. Everything was beginning to make sense somewhat. She just wished she could remember.

"Come to find out Lila is pretty handy with a computer. She did a little a hacking and dug up what she needed to know." Officer Smith said. He had to admit that he was impressed by that bit. Who would have a thought that a housekeeper would be capable of that.

"How did we get into Daniel's apartment?" Clair wondered. That was one part she always found a little odd. She could only imagine at this point.

"She picked the lock with a bobby pin. She got you inside and hightailed it out of there," Officer Smith said. He just shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "Who's supposed to be interrogating who?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to make sense of all of this." Clair spoke. She just wanted to finally understand. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"I think that just about wraps this up." Officer Smith smiled. He got up and pushed his chair in. He walked over to the door opening it. He let Clair pass him.

As Clair walked out of the interrogation room Daniel was the first to approach her. "Didn't I tell you that everything was going to be okay," He said. He placed a hand on Clair's shoulder. "Officer do you need any kind of statement from me?" Daniel asked.

"No, I don't think that will be necessary," Officer Smith replied. He was pretty sure that they had everything they needed. "Miss de Lune here is free to go." he said. He tucked the notepad under his arm and started walking towards the offices.

"Wow your father was a real bastard." Jack stated. He folded his arms across his chest. He couldn't imagine what it must have been like to grow up with a man like that for a father.

"Indeed O'Neill." Teal'c agreed. He couldn't understand how a parent could treat their child that way and for as long as he had. At times like this he couldn't understand humans at all.

"We should probably get a hotel for the night since we have a flight to catch in the morning." Jack stated. It had been a long day and what he wanted now was dinner, a beer, and some shuteye. This whole ordeal was very straining.

"Yes, that would probably be a good idea." Teal'c confirmed. He could really use a few hours of Kel'no'reem. The past couple of days have been taxing.

"I can take care of that," Clair said. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed. "Hey Cammie this is Clair I have some very, very important people coming to the hotel. I want you to hook them all the way up, I'm talking VIP suite, room-service, the works." she ordered. She thanked the girl and hung up her phone.

"What?" Jack asked. He was completely confused by what just happened. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"One of the perks when your father owns a hotel or owned a hotel. I guess it's kind of mine now," Clair explained. She knew she was going to have to meet with her father's lawyers. She wasn't sure if she was ready to deal with all that. "Go to de Lune Towers and ask for Cammie and tell her that I sent you." Clair said.

"Wow." Jack stated. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. He wasn't going to complain though. He really needed to get some rest after dealing with all of this.

"If it's okay I was planning on going with Clair." Daniel said. He didn't think it was a good idea for Clair to go back into that house alone. He had to admit that he was beyond relieved to find out that Clair was innocent.

"If you insist." Jack said. He had a feeling he knew why Daniel really wanted stay with Clair. The way those two looked at other spoke volumes. There was unfinished business between them Jack could tell.

"Okay now that is settled lets get out of here." Clair said. She really wanted to go home paint, maybe eat, shower, and with some luck get some sleep. She wasn't even sure if any arrangements had been made yet for her father. She somehow knew though that things were going to get better. She smiled as she followed the others out of the police station. Finally she had her freedom even if it came at a high cost.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own StarGate or it's characters I'm just borrowing them.**

**Author's Note: ****If ****you like this story check out my other ones. **** s/11226955/1/After-The-Fallout ****and s/11251753/1/Menace-Revisited**

The car pulled up in front of the large brick mansion that Clair called home. She was so glad that Daniel had to decided to stay with her. She didn't feel like being alone right now. Those walls held too many memories.

"Are you sure about this Daniel?" Jack wondered. He wasn't really sure if it was a good idea for Daniel to stay with Clair. The woman had obviously been through a lot. She could be mentally unstable.

"I'll be fine, honest." Daniel assured. He understood that Jack was worried, but he had everything under control. It wasn't like he was in any kind of danger or anything. Clair wouldn't do anything to hurt him. Right now Clair needed someone to be there for her

"Daniel will be in one piece I promise." Clair said. What were they so worried about? Clair was looking forward to the prospect of having Daniel all her to herself.

"Okay." Jack stated. Maybe he was just being paranoid. He was sure that Daniel could handle himself. Perhaps that was something to be worried about.

Daniel opened his door and Clair followed after him. They both watched as Jack and Teal'c sped away towards the hotel. Clair held Daniel's hand tightly as they walked towards the house. Daniel was sure he made the right decision by staying with Clair. He needed to know she was going to be okay.

Clair unlocked the door and they stepped inside. The automatic lights turned on. The place seemed so empty. "Home sweet home." she declared. It was her gilded cage and now she was free.

"So what's the plan?" Daniel asked. He honestly thought he would never come back here ever again. When he left to go to college he had no intentions of ever returning. This place was a house of horror, at least for Clair it had been.

"Well my plan right now involves getting naked." Clair smirked. She reached up and took Daniels face in her hands as she kissed him. Her heart hammered in her chest. She had never wanted anything or anyone as much as she wanted Daniel.

Daniel kissed Clair back, any semblance of reason seemed to have fled his mind. "You know what? I think I like that plan." Daniel smiled. He took Clair by the hand as he led them up the stairs towards Clair's room.

"I was hoping that you might." Clair said. She knew that this was too much to ask for. Beneath the false bravado she was afraid of her heart breaking all over again. She already had to say goodbye to Daniel once she wasn't sure she could bare it again.

Daniel opened the door to Clair's room he knew this was probably a bad idea, but at this point he could care less. Daniel pulled Clair to him and kissed her as he shut the door behind him. It wasn't a hurried or rushed kiss, but a slow lingering one. Daniel was in no real hurry.

Clair allowed herself to become lost in the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Daniel pulling him closer. This was even more than she could have hoped for. A low moan escaped her lips as Daniel broke the kiss. She could feel that her breathing was slightly ragged. She allowed Daniel to lead them over to the bed.

Daniel captured Clair's lips in another kiss. She tasted of coffee and chocolate and Daniel now remembered why he liked those two things so much, they reminded him of her. He moaned as he felt Clair card her fingers through his hair.

Clair leaned back on the bed pulling Daniel with her. Clair sighed as Daniel's began to trail kisses along her throat sending delicious shivers up her spine. She hummed in pleasure Daniel always knew how to push her buttons in all the right ways.

Clair's hands went to the hem of Daniel's shirt. Daniel lifted his arms as Clair pulled the shirt up and over his head. Clair wrapped her arms around Daniel placing a passionate kiss on his lips. Daniel knew at this point there was no turning back. They broke the kiss long enough for Daniel to remove Clair's tank top. In quick procession the rest of their clothes soon followed discarded and forgotten on the floor.

Daniel's hands began roaming over Clair's body. He held her even closer to him if that was at all possible. Clair followed his lead and ran her hands along his back and chest. She moaned when he bit lightly at her lower lip. Daniel began to trail kisses along her jawline and her throat gently biting and sucking at the skin there. Clair gasped in pleasure. She could hear Daniel give a little chuckle which vibrated along her throat making her moan again.

Clair arched against Daniel pressing herself close to him as his lips attacked her throat again. Instinctively she ground her hips into his making them both moan with the friction. Clair sighed in pleasure as Daniel cupped her breasts in his hands. He began kneading and massaging the delicate globes. Clair arched into Daniel wanting more contact.

Daniel bent down taking a nipple into his mouth and teased it until it became a tight little bud his thumb and index finger giving attention to the other. Clair cried out in pleasure. Daniel with his free hand ran it along Clair's body until he found her woman's mound. With skilled fingers he began to tease her slipping a finger into her slick folds. He couldn't believe how wet she had already become.

Clair felt as if she was out of her mind. It was as if she was trapped in a world of pure bliss. The things Daniel was doing with his fingers and mouth had to be illegal. Daniel switched breast giving them both equal billing. Clair squealed in delight as he added another finger. She writhed in pleasure as he stroked her.

Clair reached down and grasped Daniel's hardened length in her hand. She began to pump at a slow pace. Daniel groaned in pleasure. Clair picked up her pace wanting to give Daniel as much pleasure as he had given her. The smooth length soon became slippery with pre-cum. Daniel freed up one of his hands and reached down and stopped her. He looked down at her with his trademark smirk.

"Darling you're beautiful, but you don't want this to be done before we even get to the main event do you?" Daniel smiled. Clair shook her head in answer. Daniel leaned down and kissed her. Clair moaned into the kiss as she moved against Daniel's hand. Daniel pulled out his fingers and licked her juices off of them. He positioned himself at her entrance. He teased her slit with the tip of his manhood.

"Please Daniel." Clair pleaded. Daniel pressed into Clair Daniel began to thrust in and out setting a steady pace. Clair moved with him matching his rhythm_. _Daniel kissed every inch of Clair that he could as his hands explored her body. Clair moaned as she ran her hands along his back and chest. She placed kisses along his jawline and throat. Daniel moaned as she licked and nibbled the skin there.

Their movements soon became erratic as they grew closer to the edge. Their breathing came in heavy pants. Daniel reached down between them and drew circles around Clair's clit with his thumb. Her walls tightened around him. Clair's vision turned white as she screamed out his name in pleasure. Her body trembling with her orgasm. Daniel was sent over the edge and pumped mindlessly into her desperate for release. He cried out her name as he emptied his hot seed into Clair.

Clair's flesh quivered around Daniel's length as he pulled out of her. He laid down next her covering them with the blankets. They held each other stroking and kissing each other as they enjoyed their post coital bliss.

"I love you Daniel." Clair whispered. Clair snuggled into Daniel and rested her head on his shoulder. Daniel smiled and wrapped his arms around her protectively. He watched as she closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep. Daniel closed his eyes and soon joined her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own StarGate or it's characters I'm just borrowing them.**

Daniel woke up and stretched out and noticed that Clair was gone. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He quickly put on his pants and got his glasses off of the nightstand. The alarm clock read that it was eight in the evening. He had slept for two hours.

Daniel put his head in his hands and sighed. He needed to figure out what was going on between him and Clair. He knew how she felt, but it was his own feelings that needed sorting out. He wasn't going to deny that he felt a draw to her. There was just something about Clair that was purely captivating. Daniel remembered the exact moment when he noticed it.

**Daniel's Flashback...**

Daniel stood beside Clair as Richard and Charlotte glared at him. They were not pleased because Daniel had received B on his report card. The de Lune's would except nothing less than perfection. He couldn't figure out how Clair hadn't cracked under the pressure. She had nothing to worry about at the moment because she was the one with straight As.

"Daniel this is unacceptable. We expected better from you." Richard reprimanded. His voice was icy cold. The disappointment was more than obvious as his equally cold blue eyes bore into Daniel. He ran a hand through his coal black hair. Richard de Lune was definitely not a person to be trifled with.

"I'm sorry, I'll do better next time" Daniel promised. He had gotten the B in art class. He did his best on the assignment, but he wasn't an artist that was Clair. Getting a B really wasn't all that bad considering the fact the rest of his grades were all As.

"You had better." Richard hissed. He raised his hand to strike and Daniel braced himself. Instead a soft yelp could be heard. When Daniel opened his eyes Clair was on the floor with her hand to her cheek.

"You stupid child, what could you possibly be thinking." Charlotte scolded. Her blonde curls bounced slightly as she shook her head. She stood there looking at Clair in disbelief. Charlotte was no better than Richard in Daniel's opinion. She expected Clair to play the role of a perfect princess. It was enough to make a person sick.

"I will not let you hurt Daniel. If you feel the need to punish someone you can punish me." Clair spoke. Clair's eyes locked with her father's and Daniel saw the resolve there. The look she was giving her father was enough to make a person stop in their tracks. It was almost as though she was daring him to strike her again. Daniel couldn't help but, to be in awe. In that moment Daniel thought that she was the most beautiful being he had ever seen. She was so brave.

"Must you always be such a petulant brat? I'll acquiesce to your request though." Richard snarled. He grabbed Clair by the hair and forced her to look up at him he raised his hand and struck her gain only this time with twice as much force. Daniel winced as though it had been him who had been hit instead.

**Flashback Ends...**

Daniel shook the memory from his head. He knew how he felt about Clair he just couldn't believe that it had taken him this long to figure it out. Clair was more than any man could ever hope for. He loved Sha're with his whole heart and he still loved her, he had even loved Sarah. Clair was different though, she was the first woman he ever truly loved.

He got up and made his way down to the kitchen to find Clair stirring something on the stove. She was dressed in a plain white t-shirt and a pair of paint splattered overhauls. Her hair was done up in a messy bun held together with a pencil. _She really is beautiful_. Daniel stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She was cooking Kushari one of his favorites and he could smell chocolate walnut cookies.

"Clair, I love you." Daniel whispered. He had to admit that it scared him to say it out loud. Daniel wished he had told her a long time ago. He should have taken her with him when he left. Clair shouldn't have been subjected to having to deal with those vile people that called themselves her parents.

"Do you really mean it?" Clair wondered. She wanted to believe what Daniel was saying, but she had her doubts. She wasn't going to let phenomenal sex cloud her thoughts. She tried to keep her focus on making dinner. Daniel's lips brushing against her neck was highly distracting though.

"Je t'aime, Je t'adore, Wo ai ni, Ich liebe dich, Ya tebya liubliu, Te amo, Ana behibek, and I love you." Daniel murmured against Clair's neck. He hoped that she would believe him. If he had to he would tell her that he loved her in every language that he knows.

"I believe you. I know that you wouldn't say it unless you meant it." Clair said. Clair didn't want this moment to end. It was almost like a dream. She at one point never thought she would see Daniel again and now he was here telling her that he loved her.

"I should have told you before." Daniel told her. Clair deserved to have someone tell her everyday of her life that she was loved. Daniel wanted to try to make right all the wrongs in her life. She deserved to be happy for change.

"Daniel it's alright. Dinner is ready we should eat." Clair said. Clair didn't want Daniel to blame himself for the past. They had a chance now at a future a future that she almost didn't think possible.

Daniel let go of Clair got bowls and silverware and brought them over to the kitchen table. Clair brought the Kushari over to the table and dished some into bowls for them. Daniel really was lucky that Clair was Clair because there really wasn't anyone else like her.

**Author's Note: **Kushari is an Egyptian vegetarian recipe consisting of green or brown lentils, macaroni and rice mixed together with caramelized onions. It is served with a tomato-based sauce, finished with a crispy onion garnish and is best accompanied by a garden salad.

**These are the languages that Daniel was speaking:** ****Arabic – ****Ana behibek (to female), **Mandarin – **Wo ai ni, **French – **Je t'aime, Je t'adore, **German – **Ich liebe dich, **Russian – **Ya tebya liubliu, **Spanish – **Te amo


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own StarGate or it's characters I'm just borrowing them.**

**Clair's Flashback...**

Clair watched out the window as Daniel got into the car and it sped away. She sunk to the floor pulling her knees to her chest as she began to cry. She was once again completely alone stuck in this cage she called home. It didn't matter how nice the cage looked a cage was still a cage.

She understood that he needed to leave. Clair was happy when Daniel got excepted into Chicago University. He was following his dream and was going to become an archaeologist. Clair wanted to go with him and study to become a botanist. She loved plants just about as much as she loved to paint.

Becoming a botanist though was out of the question. Mommy dearest insisted that Clair apply to SAIC, School of the Art Institute of Chicago. Of course being the good daughter that she was she abides by her mother's wishes.

Clair looked up as her father entered the room. She wished he would just go away and leave her alone because right now she didn't want to deal with anyone. She also didn't want him to see her crying because according to Richard de Lune crying was weakness.

"He never loved you Clair, you know that right?" Richard asked. His daughter was completely pathetic crying over someone who was in his opinion beneath her. He walked further into the room until he was standing in front of her. "He got exactly what he wanted from you and I can guarantee you that's all he was interested in." he added.

"What?" Clair inquired. She was slightly taken aback by what her father was saying. There was no way he could have know about her and Daniel and had sat on that information for three years. Unless he was planning on doing what he was doing right now and was using it to hurt her at the most opportune time.

"Oh, so you didn't think I would know about the two of you sneaking around. I'm your father Clair I know everything." Richard gloated. He had no idea how many times he had wanted to thrash the pair of them, but this was much more satisfying. "How shameful to think that my daughter was behaving like some common whore." he sneered.

"You're wrong father. Daniel and I love each other." Clair told him. Even if Daniel never verbally expressed it Clair knew that he felt the same. Daniel would have never used her like her father was trying to claim.

"Is that so? Tell me why did he leave you behind?" Richard wondered. Richard watched as his daughter tried to come up with an explanation. The fact was there wasn't any. It was high time Clair stopped being so naive.

"Like there was ever really a choice in the matter? It's not like you'll ever let me leave here." Clair stated. She knew her parents had her whole future mapped out for her. She didn't want what they wanted for her though.

"Smart girl. Once your done with college you'll marry the Johnson boy. I'm sure that Blake will let you paint or plant flowers or do whatever it is you do." Richard said. He knew Clair wasn't fond of Blake, but if she married him he would be in position to have a business merger with Johnson Inc. it was just what de Lune Enterprises needed.

"I don't love Blake and I wont marry him." Clair argued. Blake Johnson was a social climbing weasel and Clair couldn't stand him. All through high school she had to fight off his advances. Just because he had been quarterback and captain of the football team and she was head cheerleader that didn't mean they needed to fall into clichés.

"Clair love doesn't exist and the sooner you learn that the better off you'll be. You need to give up on such silly notions. The truth is the world is a cruel and wicked place." Richard told his daughter. Clair looked at him the same way she did when he explained to her there was no Santa, Easter Bunny, or Tooth Fairy. She needed to know the truth.

"You need to get out, now." Clair ordered. She refused to tolerate her father any longer. Clair wasn't going to become cold and cynical like him. She knew that her father was wrong he had to be. She knew that what she felt for Daniel was real.

Richard shrugged in a sort of suit yourself kind of way and walked towards the door. He looked back at his daughter. "By the way I hope you realize that you're never going to see him again. He's going to move on and forget all about you. As for some fatherly advice I suggest that you do the same." Richard offered. He turned back around and left the room. The sound of Clair's continued sobbing could be heard as he walked down the hall.

**End of Flashback...**

Clair stood in front of a finished painting of Sha're. Since Daniel had liked the sketch she had done so much she promised that she would make a canvas of it. Sha're was beautiful it was no wonder that Daniel loved her. Clair knew that if she could have met her that she would have liked Sha're. Clair knew that Daniel must miss her a lot. That was okay because she would expect nothing less.

Clair wasn't jealous nor did she feel threatened by Sha're's memory. She knew that Daniel loved her just as much and that was good enough for her. It would be silly to be petty. She only hoped that Daniel wouldn't dwell on the past too much and be able to move on.

Daniel was most likely upstairs fast asleep. She had promised him that she wouldn't stay up all night and it was already very late or very early all depending on how you wanted to look at it. Clair yawned and made her way over to the chaise lounge. She decided she would just sleep in her studio. She stretched out and made herself comfortable. She really wish she could have told her father just how wrong he was. Still clutching her paintbrush she closed her eyes and let sleep claim her. She really hoped that Daniel would like the painting.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own StarGate or it's characters I'm just borrowing them.**

**Author's Note: This one is dedicated to TriceNorthman**

****Daniel's Flashback...****

Daniel placed his bags into the trunk of the car and slammed it closed. It was taking every ounce of his self control to not look up at Clair's bedroom window. He knew she was most likely watching. It wasn't like he wanted things to be this way. He opened the car door and got in the back.

Wilson the driver looked back at him. "Wilson drive." Daniel ordered. He was going to do his best to focus on college and he hoped the Clair would do the same. The car started and Daniel again had to fight the urge to look back. He had a feeling that if he did it would cause all kinds of trouble because he would end up trying to take Clair with him.

Daniel knew that Clair's future was already planed. He knew that it wasn't what Clair wanted, but there wasn't anything that could be done about it. There was no way Clair's parents were going to let her leave. Daniel felt horrible for having to leave Clair behind. Daniel punched the back of the seat in front him.

"Did you at least tell her?" Wilson asked. It wasn't a secret amongst the de Lune's staff that Daniel and Clair were involved. Some of the staff had even helped to keep things covered up. Wilson had this feeling though that his boss already knew about the two young lovers.

"Everyone is forever plaguing me to tell her. Why? What good is it to tell her she in my every thought from the time I wake? What good can come from my saying that I sometimes cannot think clearly or do my work properly? What gain can rise of my telling her the only time I feel fear as others do is when I think of her in harm?" Daniel replied. He didn't think that telling Clair how he felt would solve anything. It would have only made having to leave that much difficult.

"If you don't tell her how is she supposed to know?" Wilson wondered. He could only imagine how heartbroken poor Clair must be. It was obviously difficult for Daniel as well. Wilson only hoped that someday Daniel and Clair would be able to be together.

"I really don't want to discuss this right now. I'm sure that Richard doesn't pay you for your input." Daniel said. He already felt like the worlds most horrible person and talking wasn't going to make him feel any better. He was glad when they finally made it to the bus stop. He was going to do his best to leave this all behind him and focus on his future.

****Flashback End...****

Daniel stood in the doorway of Clair's studio. Clair was dressed in a Ramones t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. She had on a pair on Converse that went up her calves. Her hair was french braided off to the side. She had her knees drawn up to her chest with her arms wrapped around herself.

It was easy to tell that she was deep in thought. Daniel walked towards the chaise lounge and sat down next to Clair. He put an arm around her. She must have slept here even though she promised she wasn't going to stay up late.

"Do you like the painting?" Clair asked. She gestured towards the painting of Sha're that was on the easel. She hoped that Daniel would like the painting. She really put her all into it. She didn't burn the midnight oil for just anyone.

"It's beautiful, and so are you." Daniel told Clair. He was amazed at Clair's ability to be so understanding. The painting really was beautiful and Daniel was surprised to say the least. There was a time when he had thought he wouldn't be able to get over Sha're's death, but he was at a place now where he believed that he could.

"I know I probably shouldn't have stayed up late, but it was worth it." Clair smiled. She had to admit it was one of her best pieces. She was glad she was able to finish it before Daniel had to leave. Clair sighed and frowned slightly.

"What's the matter?" Daniel asked. He knew that something had been weighing on her mind. Daniel could read Clair like an open book. He had a feeling that he knew what was bothering her. "You don't need to worry I'm not going to leave you behind again." he added.

"Daniel I can't just leave yet. There are things that I need to take care first. I will be on the first flight to Colorado as soon as I take care of business." Clair promised Daniel. There was still her father's funeral that needed to be planned. She also wanted to talk to Lila if it was allowed. She wasn't sure if the prison would let her have visitors yet.

"Like hell you will." came Charlotte's voice from the doorway. She couldn't believe that her daughter would abandon her in her time of need. She had been visiting her sister in England when she got the phone call about her husband's death.

"Mother you will not stop me. I will help you with making arrangements and I will attend the funeral, but that is all. You aren't going to control my life anymore." Clair told her mother. Clair wasn't afraid of her mother. Her mother was more verbally and emotionally abusive than physically.

Daniel looked at the woman standing in the door. Charlotte hadn't changed much. Her blonde hair was only slightly graying. She still held on to the beauty of her youth. She was dressed in an elegant black dress with matching Manolo Blahniks. A rope of pearls adorned her neck.

"Is this how I raised my daughter? To be disrespectful to her own mother? You're all I have left now and you want to just leave me." Charlotte sobbed. She dabbed her green eyes with her handkerchief. She didn't think that her daughter would be so cruel.

"Dispense with the drama Charlotte. Clair can make her own decisions. Why don't you take a Prozac and get over yourself." Daniel told Charlotte. He wasn't going to sit there and let Charlotte guilt trip Clair. It was just like her to try and play the sympathy card. Charlotte was a master of manipulation.

"Daniel this is none of your concern." Charlotte told her former foster child. She wasn't surprised to see him. Richard had told her of Daniel's and Clair's sordid affair. She had wanted to put a stop to it immediately, but Richard had decided that Clair would suffer enough when it was time for Daniel to leave them.

"Mother rather you like it or not I will be going to Colorado once everything is settled. If you can't accept it I will leave with Daniel tonight and I would love to see you stop me." Clair threatened. She wasn't going to let her mother ruin her chance for happiness. She wanted to finally live a life she chose for herself.

"What did I ever do to deserve such an ungrateful child?" Charlotte cried. She turned around and left Daniel and Clair sitting in the studio. Charlotte thought that she had raised Clair better than to behave this way.

Clair got up without saying a word and gave Daniel an apologetic look. She rushed out of the room after her mother. Daniel understood there was nothing that Clair needed to feel sorry about. No matter how horrible Charlotte and Richard had treated Clair they were still her parents. Blood is thicker than water after all.


End file.
